


Coming Out - Dad!McCree x Daughter!Reader (One Shot)

by ScarletRose3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Dad!McCree, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, F/F, Fanfiction, One Shot, Reader is a lesbian, Reference to the movie La La Land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRose3/pseuds/ScarletRose3
Summary: Today was the day I was going to tell my dad, the oh so famous cowboy, Jesse McCree that I'm a lesbian. I imagined at first that it was going to be easy to tell him this as I can talk to my dad about everything. But this was a topic that was not easy to be open about.**Overwatch itself and its characters do not belong to me and goes to its respected owners Blizzard**





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This work was imported from my Wattpad account under the pen name RoseHardt)

*This was requested on my tumblr blog @thatoverwatchgirl. If you have any requests of writing let me know!*

I was pacing in my small bedroom deep in thought. Today was the day.

"Oh I'm so nervous. I don't think I can do this." I mumbled to myself as I brushed my fingers through my hair. 

Today was the day I was going to tell my dad, the oh so famous cowboy, Jesse McCree that I am a lesbian. I imagined at first that it was going to be easy to tell him this as I can talk to my dad about everything. But this was a topic that was not easy to be open about.

How will my dad react? Will he mind? What if he gets upset? How will I tell him this news?

So many thoughts was running through my mind that I didn't notice my dad leaning in the door way with a grocery bag full of snacks.

"You alright sweetie? You looked spaced out." McCree raised a brow, pondering whether to pry further in the matter or simply let it go. 

Composing myself, I smiled at my dad in hopes to reassure him nothing was wrong. "I'm alright dad. I was just thinking about a test I have later this week. A bit nervous about it." I lightly chuckled at the thought. It wasn't like I was necessarily lying to my dad as I did in fact have a test. But that was the least of my worries.

My dad lifted up the bag of snacks, "I got us some snacks for our movie night. Hope you're ready for some La La Land?."

"Hell yea I am!" I beamed at the thought. I loved watching La La Land even though I know my dad really isn't into it but watches it for my sake. 

What an awesome dad he is.

The two of us made ourselves comfortable on the couch in the living room. The place smelt of gunpowder but I didn't mind. For a moment it calmed down my nerves down. Almost.

Dad found a comfortable spot right beside me, and before starting the movie threw a giant blanket for the both of us to share. I thanked him and clicked 'Play' for the movie to start.

We were only through 30 minutes of the movie when I noticed how drowsy my dad looked with the blanket wrapping up most of his form and his hat falling forward. I tried to cover up my own yawn but he noticed.

"Getting tired sweet pea?" a tired chuckle escaped out of him. Realizing how tired he really was.

I shook my head to try to stay awake.

"I want to finish the movie. I love Emma Stone. She's so beautiful and talented! I hope to find a girl just like her someday." (does this sound cheesy?)

"She sure is pretty. I only hope you bring home a girl who will make you happiest gal in the world." 

My dad ruffled my hair before getting up to stretch his tired limbs.

I couldn't explain how much it meant for my dad to say that. He knew how I felt all this time and never did he think differently of it. Without thinking I jumped in my dad's arms.

"Thank you dad. I love ya. Did you always know I was interested in girls?" 

"I knew since you were little. You were always attracted to girls than boys. Thank goodness for that. No need for this dad to give you the 'boy talk'" He wrapped his arms tightly around my small form. 

I couldn't help but laugh at my dad's response. I knew that I could tell him anything.

I have to take a mental note to buy my dad a 'Dad #1′ mug as thanks for being the best parent in the world.

THE END.


End file.
